Dos Ojos
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Ellos, simplemente, no creían que llegarían a enamorarse uno del del otro... One-Shot de esta pareja tan poco vista    ¡Espero sea de su agrado!


**¡Buenas! Vengo dejando un One-shot HisagixSoiFong ¡Para aquellas otras rezagadas a las que les gusta la pareja!**

**Dos Ojos.**

Una despedida o un mero encuentro ¿Era broma? ¿En que momento podía pasar? Ambos sabían de la existencia del otro, el era teniente y ella capitana, pero su preocupación por si algo le llegase a ocurrir al otro no alcanzaba ni la más mínima.

Y es que ¿Por qué ella se preocuparía por el teniente de otro escuadrón? Una persona que apenas si conocía de reuniones y de vista, alguien que se la pasaba bebiendo sake con sus dos amigos y llegaba a tener serios ataques de hígado por ello… ¿Por qué Soi Fong se preocuparía por alguien, en muchos modos, Tan diferente a ella?

Y, ¿Por qué él, en iguales circunstancias, se preocuparía por una capitana seria y fría? Su capitán se había vuelto un traidor. Era inútil preocuparse por alguien así, al fin y al cabo jamás te agradecería nada por su orgullo, y solo se rebajaría a darte la espalda o echarte un vistazo, antes de volver a su anterior tarea… ¿Por qué Hisagi se preocuparía por alguien de esa calidad orgullosa?

_No tienen conciencia de lo que vendrá…_

Cada golpe recibido era una tortura. Su piel ardía. Y aun así, seguía peleando. Solo el quedaba en pie, pues los shinigamis que los acompañaron ya estaban muertos. Exceptuando a la mujer que ahora, olvidando cualquier anterior pensamiento, juraba proteger en el momento. Y es que… ¿A que hombre en la vida le puede llegar a gustar ver morir a una mujer? A un demonio sin sentimientos. Y el, no era un demonio, después de todo la estaba defendiendo ¿No?

Abrió sus ojos e intento levantarse, siendo aquello imposible, solo atino a observar la pelea que frente a ella se abría paso. Y no es que las peleas le asusten, ella era fuerte, y no le temía a un poco de sangre. Pero entonces ¿Por qué el temor invadió su cuerpo en cuanto lo vio caer rendido? Aquella misión no había sido clasificada en semejante peligro, solo era ir tras unos huecos y acabaron perdiendo a sus acompañantes y casi a ellos mismos.

Mejor olvidarlo, pronunciar su nombre no iba a reanimarlo, y tampoco la reanimaría a ella. Pero si lograba elevar su reiatsu tan solo un poco, podría llamar la atención del otro grupo de shinigamis. Y funciono. Por que al cerrar los ojos, sintió que el peligro descendía, al ser tomada en brazos por alguien.

_Están tan cerca, basta solamente, con saber mirar…_

Luego de algunos meses, aquello había sido, casi, olvidado por ambos.

El Gotei 13 se veía vacío. Despoblado. Dos capitanes y varios tenientes se habían esfumado. Los oficiales de dichos escuadrones que no llevaban ni teniente ni capitán, estaban alborotados, y uno no podía caminar tranquilo por ellos sin chocar con alguien cargado de papeles o simplemente distraído por el mismo alboroto.

Y como extrañaba Hisagi andar emborrachándose con Kira y Matsumoto, quienes por cierto, habían sido dos de los primeros en desaparecer.

En ese momento, estaba solo, sentado en la barra del bar al que normalmente iba con sus compañeros. Verdaderamente aquello era deprimente. Por suerte, en ese momento, una mariposa del infierno llego a darle las noticias más importantes que hasta ese momento le habían sido dadas.

- Capitana Soi Fong – saludo con respeto Yamamoto, en cuanto acabo de pasar la puerta sekai, seguida de su teniente.

- Comandante – hizo una reverencia ella. Y luego, se dispuso a tomar camino a su escuadrón.

Caminaba en silencio. Sola. Como de costumbre.

Había logrado encontrarse con dos de los desaparecidos ¡Pero que dicha! ¿Es que Kurotsuchi siempre tenía que llevar la razón?

¿Era aquella la razón por la que se fueron? Hinamori Momo y Toshiro Hitsugaya estaban en la espera. Y no en cualquiera. Estaban en la "Dulce" espera. Solo los había visto a ellos. Se preguntaba si Omaeda se habría encontrado con los otros. Y a la vez, se preguntaba si les diría lo que se encontró, ¿Por qué razón ocultar aquello para lo que la habían enviado a investigar? Fácil, sabía que hubiese hecho lo mismo, por muy fría y distante que fuera.

En el momento que entró a su escuadrón, escucho como alguien más entraba detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Shuei? – pregunto volteando a verlo.

Se veía que suspiraba hondo, intentando ganar el aire perdido en la reciente corrida.

- ¿Encontraste algo?

¿Confiar? ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, Hinamori es su amiga, al menos para mantenerlo tranquilo.

- Me cruce con la teniente Hinamori y el capitán Hitsugaya. No supe nada de los tenientes Matsumoto e Izuru.

- ¿Qué hacían Hitsugaya y Hinamori allí? – Se notaba, la preocupación por la niña melocotón. Y también, la decepción al no saber nada de sus dos amigos.

Cerro los ojos y dibujo una leve mueca en su boca – Procura no decir nada antes que yo – sonó como advertencia. Él asintió, esperando a que continuara – La teniente esta embarazada.

Había comprobado las noticias que Kurotsuchi antes había previsto. Su amiga se había metido en uno de los peores problemas. Pero…

- ¿Por qué no quieres que diga nada?

- Ponte en su lugar, y lo entenderás – dijo seria, y dándole la espalda, incitándolo a que se valla en ese momento.

Shuei se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir, escucho la voz de Soi Fong desde adentro – Siempre olvido decirte… Muchas gracias.

El muchacho sonrió. Y ya no recordaba como fue que paso. Pero esa tarde, acabo en el bar, solo por esa vez, con la compañía de la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

_No perdemos nada con solo probar…_

Pasaron otros meses, que le parecieron más años. La mayoría de las cosas habían mejorado. Ahora el Gotei 13 no solo estaba nuevamente lleno por el regreso de los capitanes y tenientes, sino que también tenía unas nuevas presencias que lograban completar lo que siempre le falto: Inocencia, alegría y diversión. Y una de ellas, era su ahijada, su sobrina de siempre.

Pero por más que mil cosas mejoraran, una, acabo por opacarlo por completo.

"_Esto no es normal, y hasta que no logres comprenderlo. No creas que llegaremos a mucho más"_

¿A que se refería con eso? ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! Habían llegado a hacerse amigos cercanos, bueno, si se le puede llamar amigo a aquel que te golpea por que dijiste alguna estupidez, o a aquel que te roba Tus besos, sin Tu consentimiento, estando en cualquier estado.

Todavía a sabiendas de lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, no lograba comprender esas palabras.

- Tío Hisagi – lo distrajo una voz de niña, a la vez que sentía como tiraban de su ropa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Gina? – pregunto tomándola en sus brazos.

- Mamá me dejo venir – sonrió con dulzura, la niña de cabello gris.

A veces no creía que esa niña sea hija de su compañera de parranda. Rangiku era buena madre, es verdad, es distraída, pero todavía con eso, es buena madre. ¿Y Kira? El maldito también le apareció con un hijo ¡Ahora se sentía solo! Sus amigos ya no salen tanto como antes por estar con su familia. Y Soi Fong lo dejo solo y con una frase que parecía el peor acertijo del mundo.

A todo esto, había recargado su codo en el escritorio y su cara en su mano, soltando un bufido.

- El tío Hisagi tiene olor a sake ¡Otra vez estuvo bebiendo! – Se burló la pequeña Ichimaru – Deberías lavarte la boca. El tío Shiro-chan dice que el sake solo hace que tu hígado explote… Pero no se que es el hígado y sea lo que sea no me le imagino explotando – sentenció Gina, notando pronto, la cara de tristeza que su padrino mostraba – Tío Hisagi ¿Qué te ocurre?

El suspiro, su psicóloga había preguntado algo que debía responder, o pagar las consecuencias de tener que comprarle la vida en dulces.

- Es una amiga – respondió por lo bajo. Su ahijada se cubrió la boca y dejo escapar su risita.

- El tío Hisagi esta enamorado… - esa niña parecía adivina. Lo supo apenas el se lo pronunció, no por nada era como el padre que a ella siempre le faltaría ¿No?

- Si… Y ella me dijo algo difícil.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan difícil? La señorita Soi-chan es seria y parece siempre enojada – le hizo burla la peli-gris. El mayor la observo con pura sorpresa en su rostro. Había adivinado otra vez – Me hace creer que no sabe querer – hizo un verso sin saberlo, antes de mirarlo con ojitos pensadores - ¿La señorita Soi-chan sabe querer verdad?

La mirada de Shuei pareció divagar, poniéndose a pensar en ese preciso instante lo dicho por la pequeña. Y cuando menos lo quiso acordar, Gina se había ido de la oficina, siguiendo los gritos de una Yachiru molestando a Hanatarou.

¿Saber querer? Toda persona en el mundo sabe hacerlo sin duda alguna… _Esto no es normal_… Fue lo primero que le dijo. Y como si se tratase de un tic nervioso. Salto de la silla dispuesto a correr tras Gina para besarla y abrazarla por hacerlo comprender todo.

Cuando se es distante y fría, muchas veces se llega a olvidar todo aquello que es cercano y caliente. Logrando que parezca extraño, cuando lo vuelves a sentir.

Esa tarde, Gina no entendió por que el loco de su padrino la había abrazado hasta casi asfixiarla, pero lo sabría más adelante, por que luego de eso, Hisagi tomo rumbo al segundo escuadrón dispuesto a hacerle entender a Soi Fong que lo que ella sentía, no era normal, pero si algo a lo que uno se puede acostumbrar con rapidez.

_Te voy a enseñar… Como caminar…_

Lo miro a los ojos con algo de intriga reflejada solo en ellos. Con esa mirada, recibió el beso que el teniente le dedicó, el cual también correspondió. Sus ojos lograban sacarlo de lugar, y ella pensaba que estaba ebrio cada vez que la besó.

Cada perdida de tiempo pensando en que nunca estarían juntos, habían valido la pena. Sin ellos no habrían podido llegar a ese momento después de todo. Por delante solo tenían futuro, uno incierto, que esperaban, sea feliz.

Y ahí estaban, entre caricias, amándose.

_Tus ojos pueden llevarnos hacia otra realidad…_

.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Me vuelves a molestar y te doy un golpe! – amenazó una chica de diez años, recargada en el tronco de un árbol.

- Ya, Hitomi – bufó el amenazado, de siete años. Volviendo a picar con una rama el libro que su hermana leía.

_Hitomi, su logro._

- ¡Te lo dije enserio Daichi! – cerró el libro y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

_Daichi, el de ella._

- ¡MAMÁ! – Grito el pequeño, con un chichón en la cabeza.

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – Otra voz se hizo presente. Del árbol, bajo una muchacha de quince años, directo a regañarlos - ¡Parecen…! Ya que… Si son niños – se resigno con ambas manos en la cintura.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Soi Fong, llegando a la puerta de salida al jardín, donde él se encontraba.

- Otra riña – rió Hisagi, de brazos cruzados, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡PAPÁ! ¡Dile a Daichi que pare! – pidió Hitomi, una vez que noto a sus padres en la puerta.

- ¡Mamá! Hitomi me golpeo con el libro en la cabeza ¡Y yo no le he hecho nada! – sollozo el mismo, corriendo hacía sus padres.

- ¡No mientas! – Se altero, corriendo hasta ellos también.

- Son caso perdido – se cruzó de brazos Gina, a la vez que suspiraba y también se dirigía a sus tíos.

_Y la verdad, no será triste…_

**- ¿Y bien? ¡Yo se que no hay muchas escritoras de esta pareja! T-T Una lástima ¡Pero me gusta tanto! ^^**

**Miko: Ya, te quedo bien ¿Podemos irnos? Ya me duele la cabeza.**

**- Amargada ¬¬ ¡Dejen sus Reviews! Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^**


End file.
